


[ART] Finding Home

by Diamond_Raven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, SGA Big Bang Challenge 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Raven/pseuds/Diamond_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the beautiful art pieces created for my 2008 Big Bang challenge entry <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5399165/chapters/12472553">Finding Home</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Finding Home

This amazing cover was created by LJ user [beeej](http://sgabigbang.talkoncorners.net/index.php?view=art&id=75). She was the artist who was assigned my story during the Big Bang challenge.

These are the Lantean crystal dog tags which the Lanteans were using by the end of the story. This art was created by LJ user [my3scape](http://my3scape.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1888/5383/).


End file.
